Integrated circuits (ICs) are widely used in electronic devices. Integrated circuits are typically formed on a semiconductor wafer using photolithographic processes and then packaged, for example in a ceramic or plastic package, with pins or bumps on the package providing externally accessible electrical connections to the integrated circuit.
In some applications, the bare integrated circuit dies are not separately packaged but are placed on a destination substrate and electrically connected on the destination substrate, for example using photolithographic or printed-circuit board methods, to form an electronic system. However, this can be difficult to accomplish when the integrated circuits are small. Thus, an efficient method of transferring bare dies from a relatively small and expensive source substrate (e.g., crystalline semiconductor) to a relatively large and inexpensive destination substrate (e.g., amorphous glass or plastic) is very desirable, since the integrated circuits can provide much higher data processing efficiency than thin-film semiconductor structures formed on large substrates.
One approach to handling and placing small integrated circuits (chiplets) uses micro-transfer printing, for example as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,722,458, 7,622,367 and 8,506,867, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In these methods, an integrated circuit is formed on a source wafer, for example a semiconductor wafer, and undercut by etching a gap between a bottom side of the integrated circuit and the wafer. A stamp contacts a top side of the integrated circuit to adhere the integrated circuit to the stamp, the stamp and integrated circuit are transported to a destination substrate, for example a glass or plastic substrate, the integrated circuit is contacted and adhered to the destination substrate, and the stamp removed to “print” the integrated circuit from the source wafer to the destination substrate. Multiple integrated circuits can be “printed” in a common step with a single stamp. The integrated circuits can then be electrically connected using conventional photolithographic and printed-circuit board methods. This technique has the advantage of locating many (e.g., tens of thousands to millions) small integrated circuit devices on a destination substrate in a single print step. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,722,458 teaches transferring light-emitting, light-sensing, or light-collecting semiconductor elements from a wafer substrate to a destination substrate using a patterned elastomer stamp whose spatial pattern matches the location of the semiconductor elements on the wafer substrate.
The micro-transfer printing process requires constructing releasable (micro-transfer printable) integrated circuits on a source substrate. The releasable integrated circuits are typically formed using photolithographic methods and materials. There is a need, however, for improvements in processes and structures for making robust releasable integrated circuit in a reliable, efficient, and cost-effective manner.